The Dark Crystal/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Universal • An MCA Company *Lord Grade presents for ITC Entertainment *A Jim Henson Film *"The Dark Crystal" *Conceptual Designer: Brian Froud *Director of Photography: Oswald Morris B.S.C. *Film Editor: Ralph Kemplen *Production Designer: Harry Lange *Music by: Trevor Jones *Executive Producer: David Lazer *Screenplay by: David Odell *Story by: Jim Henson *Produced by: Jim Henson and Gary Kurtz *Directed by: Jim Henson and Frank Oz Ending Credits *The Character Performers: Jen, a Gelfling - Jim Henson Kira, a Gelfling - Kathryn Mullen Aughra, a Keeper Of Secrets - Frank Oz Fizzgig, a Friendly Monster - Dave Goelz **The Skeksis, Masters Of The Dark Crystal: Chamberlain - Frank Oz General (Garthim Master) - Dave Goelz High Priest (Ritual Master) - Jim Henson Scientist - Steve Whitmire Gourmand - Louise Gold Ornamentalist - Brian Muehl Historian (Scrollkeeper) - Bob Payne Slave Master - Mike Quinn Treasurer - Tim Rose **The Mystics: Urzah and the Dying Master - Brian Muehl Weaver - Jean Pierre Amiel Cook - Hugh Spight Numerologist - Robbie Barnett Hunter - Swee Lim Chanter - Simon Williamson Scribe - Hus Levant Alchemist - Toby Philpott Healer - Dave Greenaway and Richard Slaughter *Landstriders: Hugh Spight, Swee Lim, Robbie Barnett *Additional Performers: Kiran Shah, Mike Edmonds, Peter Burroughs, Malcolm Dixon, Sadie Corre, Deep Roy, Jack Purvis, Gerald Stadden, Mike Cottrell, John Ghavan, Abbie Jones, Natasha Knight, Lisa Esson *Stunts: Kiran Shah *The Character Voices: Jen - Stephen Garlick Kira - Lisa Maxwell Aughra - Billie Whitelaw Fizzgig - Percy Edwards **The Skeksis: Chamberlain - Barry Dennen General - Michael Kilgarriff High Priest and Dying Emperor - Jerry Nelson Gourmand - Thick Wilson Historian - John Baddeley Slave Master - David Buck Treasurer - Charles Collingwood **The Mystics: Dying Master - Brian Muehl Urzah - Sean Barrett *Podlings: Miki Iveria, Patrick Monckton, Sue Westerby, Barry Dennen *Narrator and Urskeks: Joseph O'Conor *Copyright 1982 ITC Entertainment Limited All Rights Reserved *Associate Producer: Bruce Sharman *Special Visual Effects: Roy Field, B.S.C., Brian Smithies *Supervising Art Director: Charles Bishop *Art Directors: Terry Ackland-Snow, Malcolm Stone, Brian Ackland-Snow *Set Decorator: Peter Young Construction Manager: Alan Booth Assistant Art Directors: Richard Dawking, Fred Evans, Katharina Kubrick Sketch Artists: Mike Ploog, Bill Stallion, Denis Rich, Roy Carnon Draftsmen: Reg Bream, Roger Bowles, Richard Holland, Don Dossett, Michael Boone, James Morahan Chargehand Modeller: Allan Moss Modellers: Bernard Kramer, Keith Short, Brian Archer, Andrew Holder, Brian Ian Muir, Peter J. Voysey Cheif Buyer: Roddy Rodrigo *Operating Cameraman: Derek Browne Senior Camera Assistant: Maurice Arnold Camera Assistant: Tim Dodd Camera Grips: Brian Osborn, Dennis Lewis Gaffer: John Harman Rigging Gaffer: Derek Sheriff Supervising Video Engineer: Ian Kelly *Property Master: George Ball *Property Supervisors: Eddie Francis, Ray Perry, Denis Hopperton Head Carpenter: Fred Britten Head Plasterer: Sid Whitlock Head Rigger: William Lowen Head Painter: Dixie Dean Head Stagehand: Harry Eckford Drapes Master: Barry Wilson *Associate Producer for Henson Organization: Duncan Kenworthy *Production Manager: Philip Kohler *Choreography and Mime Training: Jean-Pierre Amiel Assistant to Directors: Patsy de Lord, Jill Colley Assistant to Producer: Bunny Alsup Assistant to Executive Producer: Martin Baker *First Assistant Director: Dusty Symonds Second Assistant Director: Chris Newman Third Assistant Directors: Keith Young, Nick Laws Continuity: Cheryl Leigh Production Coordinator: Bi Benton Production Assistant: Mary Richards Production Aids: Grant Kingham, Moyra Simpson *Production Accountant: Sidney G. Barnsby Set Controller: Ken Gordon Assistant Accountant: Jill Bennett *Unit Publicist: Ann Tasker Assistant Publicists: Jennifer Collen-Smith, Kirsten Wing Still Photographer: Murray Close Publicity and Promotion Coordinator: Roberta Jimenez *Sound Editor: Nicholas Stevenson *Music Editors: Michael Clifford, Dina Eaton *Assembly Film Editor: Marcel Durham Dialogue Editor: Brian Mann Optical Editorial Coordinator: William Webb Dialogue Supervisor: Louis Elman Assistant Sound Editors: John Nuth, Derek Trigg Foley Editor: Campbell Askew Foley Assistant: Robert Gavin *Special Sound Effects Created by: Ben Burtt *Re-Recording: Bill Rowe *Production Sound: Peter Sutton, Don Wortham, Bob Taylor *Music Recording: John Richards, Eric Tomlinson *Music Co-ordinator: Graham Walker *Orchestrations: Peter Knight, John Coleman *Conductor: Marcus Dods Music Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra Soloists: Chris Taylor, Skaila Kanea, Richard Harvey Synthesised Electronic Sounds: David Lawson, Brian Gasgoigne, David Firman, Trevor Jones *Filmed in Panavision® *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® *Approved No. 26137 Motion Picture Association of America *Made at EMI Elstree Studios, Hertfordshire, England *A Henson Organisation Ltd. Production for ITC Entertainment, An ACC Company *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. *Copyright © James M. Henson and Henson Associates, Inc. 1982 All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits